Talk:Dee
Write Ups Whose gonna do battle summaries for Dee? i feel we've neglected the best machine (in my opinion) from BotS. Note: I would do them myself but I'm quite busy at the moment.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 21:16, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :From what I understand, ToastUltimatum has said in the Battle of the Stars talk page that he would be working on Dee's battle summaries. VulcansHowl (talk) 22:06, December 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Apologies, I've been unexpectedly busy to say it's the Christmas holidays. Maybe I'll be able to do this in a few hours, but I'm happy to be beaten to the punch. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:32, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :::Not a problem ToastUltimatum. I'll be happy to do it if you're busy. VulcansHowl (talk) 23:40, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Name The name Dee could mean something quite obvious (especially with the pink paintjob) but doing some research the name Dee in particular could refer to music and seeing as the team is a band. I discovered that the word "Dee" is actually an instrumental piece called Dee by Randy Rhoads (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWSUD3ZmqT8) Now this is just speculation but it is possible inspiration.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:32, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :It's a clear innuendo. Many things will also be called Dee, but we can't say everything is a reference. Jordan wanted a water pistol on the end, we know the rude reference is the inspiration.--Jimlaad43(talk) 12:35, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Phallic connotations worthy of note? Despite the slightly risqué design of Dee, is it within fair taste to include a section for the inspiration behind the design (maybe hidden behind an NSFW spoiler or something? I've put this in the expand thingummy to the right.), because it is pretty well done actually. I have tried to wiki-speak it up without just writing "cock and balls", so excuse the cringy language in here xD. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:01, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Dee's design is based on a crude representation of male genitalia. The robot has a wide base with two large wheels at the ends, with the arm of the robot extending out in the middle to create a deliberate phallic shape. The robot is painted pink, a colour sometimes used to represent white skin. Designer Jordan Stephens wanted the long shaft to function as a water pistol to represent urination or ejaculation, but was denied due to FRA rules prohibiting projectile and water-based weapons. The name "Dee" is a homophone of the letter D, a slang term used to refer to the penis. Dee was not the only robot in Battle of the Stars to feature a phallic design, as Arena Cleaner's design sketch included a penis on the picture of the spinning blade. :I won't lie I couldn't read that with a straight face...I mean it's accurate and *cough* "formal" Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:21, August 14, 2019 (UTC) ::As I said, there's no way of saying it otherwise. You have no idea how hard my cringe glands were working as I wrote the think. But still, it's accurate...which is the issue. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:31, August 14, 2019 (UTC) :::Way too much detail, painful to read. Just a sentence saying "Dee's name is based upon a common innuendo, with its colour scheme and general appearance matching this origin" should suffice. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 08:29, August 16, 2019 (UTC)